I Had a Diffrent Name
by Streetlight Silence
Summary: Trinity's past...done before I know, but give it a chance. Come on, what do you have to lose from reading this story? Nothing! So, read!
1. The Start

Disclaimer- I do not own the Matrix, nor do I own the characters. Yet, I do own the character Morgan Heaney. If you would like to use her or any other characters in the writing not owned by the Wachowski Brothers, please leave a review and I will try to get back to you.  
  
The Beginning  
  
"Dave, get out of the way!" "No. I won't let these 'Agents' take you." "Sir, we are going to have to ask you to move or we will be forced to open fire." "Dave, move now let them take me in!" " I can't let them take the last thing that I have left" His voice trailed off. Three shots ring out through the late summer air. Blood splattered Morgan's face and neck. The Agents lowered their guns and looked indifferent to the scene in front of them. '  
  
"No!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"No!"  
  
Trinity woke with a start. Sending Neo off the side of the bed. He fell with a dull bang, his head. Trinity barely noticed that Neo had fallen. She looked at him almost impassively and pulled on a sweater. She walked out with out a word.  
  
Neo rubbed his head and looked after Trinity. " What the hell is her problem?" He said just above a whisper, afraid she could have heard it. He got up and went after her.  
In the mess hall, Trinity went to the sink, took a cup off the drain board and filled it half way with water. She sat down at the table and stared into space. Images of the last night's dreams kept creeping into her brain. "Dave", she thought, alone to herself. Just then, Neo walked in. "Bad dream," he asked nonchalantly. His voice made her start. It was so different from Dave's. Dave's voice had a certain flare to it, one that was unique.  
  
"No, just memories, that never happened." She gave him sort of a half smile and looked back into her cup of water, still untouched.  
  
"You know, I now nothing about you," Neo voiced in, "Where you came from, what your family was like." That last comment got a look of death form Trinity. "Or not," Neo ventured. "Well I guess I should tell you at least a little bit about my life before all this," she raised her arms to show the mess hall.  
  
"Well its only fair," Neo coaxed.  
  
"Ok well I'll start at the beginning. My Matrix name was Morgan SiobhanO'Malley" Trinity began, "Yes I know very Irish".  
  
A/N- Thanks for reading. Please leave a review! Constructional criticism welcome! Sorry for the short first chapter. Of course, there is school, so I don't know how long it will take to update, but I'm hoping not very long. 


	2. The Begining

Disclaimer- I do not own the Matrix, nor do I own the characters. Yet, I do own the character Morgan O'Malley. If you would like to use her or any other characters in the writing not owned by the Wachowski Brothers, please leave a review and I will try to get back to you.  
  
The Beginning  
  
*Beep* *Beep* * Beep* *Beep*  
  
"Good Morning N-Y-C!!!"  
  
Richie Rich and the Breakfast Club blared from the alarm clock/radio. She snapped off the alarm and shut out Richie's Top Ten Reasons to Drop Out of School. Next to the radio was a picture of her mother. She was also in the picture. They were on a ski trip and some guy asked to take their picture. They later bought a pack of the pictures from the guy for fifteen dollars. That ski trip was just before.  
  
She didn't want to wake her father. So when she turned off the alarm, she waited five minutes to see if there were any sounds coming from the next room. She didn't want to remember yesterday, when he did wake up with her alarm. The bruise on her arm it still hurt a bit. She went into the kitchen, if you could call it that, and poured a bowl of Kix and milk. She ate quickly and walked into the bathroom, where he took a shower and pulled on some clothes. There was a limited selection of clothing to choose from. There were four pairs of pants and eight shirts, half of them t-shirts. She only had two jackets, which, like the rest of the clothing, she bought herself, because heaven knew her father wouldn't. She pulled on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and a long, black trench coat.  
  
Morgan looked at herself in the mirror, the short black hair tucked neatly behind her ears.  
  
"Happy Birthday"  
  
A/N- Thanks again!! Sorry this took so long, but I have school (argh!!) The next chapter will be here soon. 


End file.
